


Where The Magic Happens

by floralpenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralpenguin/pseuds/floralpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley is visiting Hermione's house for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Magic Happens

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are created by J.K. Rowling. The queen.

Ron nervously tucked his hair behind his ear. 

Mrs Weasley told him at lease three times a day that he needed to get it cut, but he liked it longer, he thought he looked more sophisticated, or at lease more like Bill. It had been a year since the Battle of Hogwarts, and he and Hermione were happy. He still lived at home, but she was with him more than not. The longest they had spent apart was when she went to Australia to track down her parents and reverse the memory spell, it took longer than expected, and she ended up being gone for about a month. During that month they had frequently called each other (it only took a few weeks for Hermione to teach Ron how to use a mobile), but the distance was hard. 

Hermione and her parents then relocated to Cornwall, just on the border between there and Devon, so she visited frequently. But even after all this time Ron had never visited her house, of course he had met her parents a few times, however Hermione seemed embarrassed of the home she shared with her parents, Ron wasn't sure why. He had taken his fathers trait of being fascinated with everything muggle.

Today was to be the first time she showed him her house, he had traveled the short distance by train and he stood, tapping his large feet, at the gate to the Granger household. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but he couldn't quite gain the courage to walk up to the front door. He was about to step forward when the door flew open and a flurry of bushy brown hair hurried towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ron! You're here!" she squealed into his cheek. "Come in, my parents have made homemade cookies, I told them they shouldn't bother, as it's only you, but they did anyway. They're sugar free you know, I'm not sure how they managed that, let's hope they taste great!"

Ron smiled and he brushed the hair away from her shoulder, she had cut most of it off in the last year and it was just shoulder length now, Ron liked it, he thought it looked very sophisticated. 

"Hey, 'Mione" He finally managed to get a word in edge ways as she dragged him by his hand towards the house. 

The interior was sparsely decorated, they hadn't lived here long, but it still felt very homely. A few pictures hung on the wall of Hermione when she was young; learning how to ride a bike, helping out at they family dental practice, wearing a pink dress at a wedding. 

The smell of biscuits wafted up Ron's nose. He let out a sigh. This was exactly what he expected. 

Mr Granger bustled out of a door to the left of him. 

"Ahh Ron! So good to see you again"

"Mr Granger, thank you for having me" Ron replied in the most formal tone he could muster.

"Oh please, I keep telling you to call me Barry!"

"Sorry, Barry, your home is great!"

"Why thank you, not quite as quirky as yours, ey?"

Ron laughed, that was quite true.

Mrs Granger came down the stairs.

"Ahh, Ron, so glad you're here" She said with a smile.

"Theresa, your home is amazing!"

"Oh you flatter me!"

"Is it okay if I show him around?" Hermione quizzed her parents.

"Not at all" Barry replied, "We'll be in the kitchen" And they both went through the door that Barry had originally come out of. Hermione gestured at Ron to follow her up the stairs.

She gave him a quick tour of the upstairs and then they reached a room which Ron assumed was hers. She opened the door and Ron was thrown aback with how much it just fitted her. There were bookshelves crammed with books against one wall, a small double bed dominated most of the room, and pressed flowers hung in 3D picture frames on the wall. 

"Do you like it?" She asked timidly.

"It's... just... wow... I feel so out of my depth in a girls room which isn't Ginny's" He laughed. 

"It's not as fun as yours, but I think it's pretty great"

"I love it!" He said, "It's very you... so... this is where the magic happens" Hermione laughed along with him. And pulled him towards her and kissed him fondly. 

"Yes, I suppose it is!"


End file.
